


Young and a Menace

by Bledyn



Series: Traduzioni [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lies and Slander, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Translation, Ymir's 'fuck this shit im out', and Eren's suicidal bastardness, featuring Grisha's guilt complex, godspeed Hange you psycho, you're telling me 12-year-old Eren never did some stupid bullshit that forced his healing to kick in
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bledyn/pseuds/Bledyn
Summary: Un incidente con un coltello durante il suo periodo presso il 104° Corpo di Addestramento costringe Eren Jaeger a realizzare che ci sia qualcosa di davvero sbagliato in lui.Questa storia presenta un idiota suicida e uno studio molto più approfondito sulla biologia dei giganti mutaforma rispetto al canon.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Series: Traduzioni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018717
Kudos: 3





	Young and a Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young and a Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736510) by [RedGhost1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGhost1010/pseuds/RedGhost1010). 



> Avviso di elementi potenzialmente sensibili: tagli, sangue.
> 
> Ulteriori note alla fine.

  
_Un uomo perso nei fumi della propria ubriachezza emise una risata che echeggiò attraverso il bar._  
  
_“Sei sempre stato un tale arrogante bastardo, atteggiandoti come se sapessi più di chiunque altro,” l’uomo ridacchiò, ignorando gli sguardi annoiati degli altri clienti. “Ma paradiso? Questo è un po’ troppo anche per qualcuno come te.”_  
  
_L’uomo che gli stava di fronte guardò l’amico prendere un altro sorso dal proprio bicchiere. “È davvero così?” chiese lui. “Una volta tu mi dissi che le persone all’interno di queste mura non vivono nel terrore dei giganti, nonostante siano circondati da essi.”_  
  
_L’ubriaco sbuffò. “Un animale in gabbia non fa altro che essere felice quando gli viene dato del cibo e ringraziare le pareti che lo tengono separato dal pericolo. Una persona potrebbe vivere anni felice della propria vita se le sue sbarre fossero lontane abbastanza da non venire viste come quelle di una prigione.”_  
  
_“E il Corpo di Ricerca?”_  
  
_L’uomo ubriaco rise un’altra volta, sbattendo il proprio bicchiere in basso per poter guardare dritto negli occhi brillanti del suo strano amico. “Idioti è quello che siamo. Folli che pensano che avere forza di volontà significa essere protetti dai pericoli. Tu una volta mi dissi che noi siamo ‘i prescelti’. Noi non facciamo altro che riempire *hic* i loro stomaci.”_  
  
_Keith gridò per un altro bicchiere mentre il suo amico lo osservava con attenzione. Quando il bicchiere riempito per l’ennesima volta si stava avvicinando alla bocca dell’ubriaco, l’uomo sobrio guardò dall’altra parte._  
  
_“Un giorno verranno,” disse lui, gli occhi chiusi. “Non sarete pronti.”_  
  
_“I giganti posso colpire queste mura quanto vogliono,” Keith farfugliò, un dito puntato verso il suo amico. “Noi non possiamo andarcene e loro non possono entrare.”_  
  
_L’uomo sbuffò, un sorriso triste in volto. La sua espressione sembrò disturbare l’amico, il quale aveva appena finito il suo bicchiere. “Tu ancora pensi che siano i giganti il nemico?”_  
  
_“Cos’altro?”_  
  
_“Umani.”_  
  
_“Levati dalle palle.”_  
  
_L’uomo sobrio rise, in maniera lenta e profonda, aprendo i propri occhi una volta ancora. “Sei ubriaco, Keith,” gli disse quello con affetto._  
  
_“Cazzo, non mi dire. E tu dovresti essere un dottore. E intelligente. Non so proprio cosa ci veda Carla in te,” si lamentò Keith, perdendosi in uno sproloquio dettato dall’ubriachezza mentre premeva il volto contro il tavolo. “Persone. Che grande cazzata. Ora stiamo anche combattendo contro il governo? Di certo non sarebbe male dargli un pugno in faccia. Piccoli bastardi con la puzza sotto il naso, dicono che stiamo sprecando i loro soldi. Pigri pezzi di merda che non sono altro.”_  
  
_Keith gemette, gettandosi un braccio sugli occhi. “Forse sei tu quello ubriaco,” gli disse, il pollice puntato a casaccio. “Come puoi dire cose così stupide con tanta sicurezza?”_  
  
_Il suo amico sorrise; gli occhi verdi luminosi e profondi, osservava Keith come se un solo sguardo avesse potuto esprime la meraviglia e la gioia che aveva provato la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Uno sguardo che guardava oltre il distretto di Shiganshina e vedeva speranza al posto di animali intrappolati._  
  
_“Perché sono nato all’esterno delle mura,” disse._  
  


o.O.o.O.o.O.o

  
  
Distratto com’era, Eren non notò il dolore all’inizio.  
  
Era richiesto ai cadetti di eseguire un minimo di due ore al giorno di lavori in cucina, controllati dai capi cuochi, e di completare compiti come bollire le patate, tagliare le verdure e preparare da mangiare per la sera. Jean ed Eren di solito erano in coppia insieme per il servizio in cucina, un fatto che li portava a maledire la propria fortuna, e dopo una litigata estremamente lunga, Jean si ritrovava con il compito di andare a prendere il cibo dalla rimessa che si trovava tra le baracche mentre Eren tagliava le patate per la cena della sera.  
  
C’era una piccola finestra che affacciava sul cortile da cui Eren era solito salutare allegramente Jean quando il furioso adolescente passava di là. Guardando già fuori, Eren fece caso a Mikasa e Armin che parlavano con due reclute che non riconosceva, e dagli sguardi che avevano in volto Eren poteva indovinare senza problemi cosa riguardasse la conversazione.  
  
Quello era il loro primo anno nel Corpo di Addestramento, non erano neanche passati un paio di mesi da quando Eren era riuscito a bilanciarsi sull’apparecchiatura, ed erano ancora reclute a cui mancavano tre anni prima di poter aggiungersi a uno dei rami del servizio militare. Eren sapeva che le persone l’avrebbero chiamato pazzo per voler entrare del Corpo di Ricerca e messo in discussione le sue motivazioni, ma ciò che non si era aspettato era che tutti sarebbero stati interessati ai giganti.  
  
E alla sua città natale.  
Gli unici altri cadetti che avevano visto un gigante prima d’ora erano Reiner e Bertholdt, i quali vivevano da qualche parte all’interno del Wall Maria prima della sua caduta, ma solo Armin, Mikasa ed Eren venivano dal distretto di Shiganshina, dove per prima i giganti erano apparsi. Tutti coloro che non erano stati lì volevano sapere qualcosa riguardo alla più grande perdita dell’umanità.  
  
Eren odiava il marmocchio che era stato a dieci anni. Era fuggito e aveva lottato per la propria vita, ma la prima cosa a cui aveva pensato tra sé il giorno in cui il Gigante Colossale era apparso era che non sarebbe riuscito a vivere per vedere il mondo esterno di cui parlavano i libri di Armin. Eren non sapeva se fosse nella natura umana arrendersi o combattere, ma una cosa veniva sempre prima – la propria natura – e solo poi ciò che tu _sceglievi_ di fare. A dodici anni e determinato a fare più che sopravvivere questa volta, Eren voleva combattere.  
  
Le persone come Jean però, e anche gli altri cadetti, volevano fuggire. Loro volevano la via d’uscita più facile. Non avevano visto i giganti, non sapevano nulla di quella paura che intorpidiva la mente che si provava quando se ne ritrovava uno di fronte, e già fuggivano via spaventati. E questo lo faceva incazzare.  
  
Ogni volta che un cadetto prendeva da parte Armin, Mikasa o Eren per chiedere qualcosa riguardo ai giganti e alla caduta della loro città, Eren pensava che in questo modo avrebbero capito l’importanza e il motivo per continuare a combattere, ma usavano invece la sua storia solo per confermare la loro opinione che combattere i giganti era una battaglia persa.  
L’unica cosa che motivava Eren a massacrare fino all’ultimo mostro in quella esistenza di merda trasformava invece le persone che gli erano intorno in codardi.  
  
Eren vide Mikasa lanciare uno sguardo furioso ai due cadetti fuori. Probabilmente stavano dicendo qualcosa di ridicolosamente stupido sul loro essere suicidi per voler affrontare di nuovo dei giganti ed Eren _odiava la loro fottuta ignoranza—_  
  
Non registrò il dolore all’inizio, solo il tonfo sordo del coltello che colpiva il tagliere. Dalle patate però non avrebbe dovuto zampillare del liquido e, quando Eren sentì qualcosa di caldo espandersi sulle proprie mani, guardò in basso. Perso nella sua rabbia, Eren aveva abbassato con violenza il coltello in un angolo sbagliato e aveva tagliato attraverso il suo pollice.  
Sbatté le palpebre, realizzando che _faceva fottutamente male cazzo—_  
  
Eren si afferrò la mano e la tenne contro il petto, serrando la bocca per fermarsi dall’urlare e così allarmare i capi cuochi che stavano preparando dello stufato dall’altra parte della cucina.  
Il suono che gli scappò attraverso i denti assomigliava a un forte fischio.  
  
C’era sangue sul tagliere e stava colando dai suoi vestiti fino al pavimento.  
Il pezzo di pollice reciso si trovava sul bancone e _come diavolo aveva fatto a tagliare così forte da attraversare l’osso?_  
  
Non era niente rispetto al dolore che aveva provato guardando sua mamma venire divorata – ma il fatto che si fosse tagliato via il pollice comportò un’orribile realizzazione nel fondo del suo stomaco.  
  
Non sarebbe più riuscito a usare il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale. Non avrebbe potuto più rilasciare il grilletto o roteare una lama contro un gigante senza un pollice. Se fosse stato un dito – qualsiasi altro fottuto dito – sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma gli umani avevano i pollici opponibili per un motivo, e non era certo per apparire carini.  
  
Eren si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, stringendosi la mano al petto e fissando senza espressione di fronte a sé. Doveva nasconderlo. Doveva pulire il sangue e poi cosa? Fingere che andasse tutto bene? Trovare un modo per usare il dispositivo che aveva bisogno di pollici opponibili con solo le sue dita?  
  
Uno dei cuochi dietro di lui sbatté una pentola sul bancone ed Eren scattò fuori dal suo stupore, notando di essere seduto tra il sangue. Jean sarebbe ritornato in qualunque momento.  
  
Eren si strappò velocemente di dosso il grembiule che indossava – obbligatorio per lavorare in cucina – e lo usò per ripulire dal sangue il tagliere, il coltello e il pavimento. Tanto era già sporco di cibo, di certo nessuno ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza. Il suo moncone stava ancora sanguinando profusamente, quindi Eren nascose il grembiule sotto la sua maglia e avvolse uno straccio da cucina intorno alla sua mano. Sembrava ridicolo e la sua mano faceva fottutamente male, ma se fosse riuscito a uscire dalla porta prima che Jean ritornasse o che uno dei cuochi si girasse, allora avrebbe potuto gettare il grembiule sporco di sangue del fiume che si trovava all’esterno delle baracche e procurarsi di nascosto delle bende da un kit di emergenza.  
  
Sentì la porta della cucina aprirsi e andò nel panico, quindi afferrò il suo pollice reciso e si chinò dietro un bancone.  
  
“Cosa ca– ehi, dov’è scappato quello stupido idiota?” Eren sentì Jean urlare.  
  
“Bagno,” un cuoco propose, non prestandogli ovviamente alcuna attenzione. Eren sentì Jean sbuffare in risposta, lasciando cadere qualcosa di pesante per  
terra.  
  
“Ovviamente avrebbe saltato il servizio in cucina. Ha aspettato finché non me ne sono andata per scappare via a uccidere un coniglio o qualcosa di simile. Stronzo.”  
  
Eren trattenne l’impulso di dargli un pugno. In più sarebbe stato molto più difficile senza un pollice.  
  
Quando sentì i passi di Jean che se ne andavano, avendo già poggiato a terra un sacco dalla rimessa, Eren si strinse con forza lo stomaco per nascondere meglio il grembiule e corse fuori dalla porta. I cuochi avrebbero potuto vederlo, ma probabilmente non avrebbe pensato niente di male a riguardo.  
  
Era la metà del pomeriggio e chiunque non fosse occupato in cucina, nella lavanderia o nelle stalle, si stava allenando con il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale con l’Istruttore Keith Shadis. Sapendo che nessuno sarebbe stato nelle baracche in quel momento, Eren evitò chi sprecava tempo nel cortile e scivolò furtivamente nella stanza dove le reclute dormivano. Poiché Jean ed Eren litigavano sempre, Christa aveva comprato una borsa piena di medicine e bende e l’aveva nascosta sotto il letto a castello che si trovava nell’angolo della tenda per qualunque lesione grave. Fino a quel momento non avevano avuto bisogno di usarla, ma Eren stava ringraziando Christa per averci pensato.  
  
Innanzitutto, nascose il grembiule in profondità nel cesto della biancheria sperando che così nessuno l’avrebbe notato quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di lavare i vestiti quella settimana. Forse avrebbe potuto convincere Sasha a scambiare con lui il servizio in lavanderia. Poi, stando attento a non far colare nessuna goccia di sangue sul pavimento, Eren cambiò lo straccio da cucina con una benda adeguata. Solo per essere più sicuro, lo avvolse più in alto del necessario per creare l’illusione di avere ancora un pollice.  
  
Quando finì, Eren si stese contro il bordo del letto a castello e prese un respiro profondo. Tutti i suoi piani di vendetta, ogni cosa per cui aveva lavorato, tutti gli anni che lui, Mikasa e Armin avevano speso vivendo di avanzi come rifugiati sarebbero potuti essere stati per niente se non fosse riuscito a trovare una soluzione.  
  
Il dolore diminuì fino a un pulsare intorpidito. Guardò in basso verso la sua mano e pensò ad ogni imprecazione che gli venisse in mente. Era sopravvissuto ai giganti ma un incidente con un coltello da cucina era stato ciò che aveva rovinato tutto? Quale fottuto tipo di orrendo Dio era responsabile di questa sua esistenza?  
  
“Merda,” imprecò, serrando di scatto gli occhi e sbattendo la testa contro la parete. Si rifiutava di piangere. Neanche la pura frustrazione per quanto in quel momento ogni cosa fosse andata a rotoli l’avrebbe costretto ad essere tanto patetico.  
  
Non poteva dirlo a Mikasa, lei cercava sempre una qualunque scusa per far sì che Eren riconsiderasse la sua decisione di entrare a far parte del Corpo di Ricerca. Armin sarebbe stato anche peggio, avrebbe pregato Eren di non morire per ‘qualcosa di stupido e avventato’ come l’usare il dispositivo tridimensionale senza una mano funzionante. L’Istruttore Shadis gli avrebbe dato un solo sguardo per poi affermare che fosse un peso. Sarebbe stato mandato indietro ai campi per i rifugiati senza un secondo pensiero.  
  
Eren respirò profondamente attraverso il proprio naso e aprì gli occhi. Non importava cos’era accaduto, Eren aveva giurato sul nome di sua madre che avrebbe trovato un modo per sterminare fino all’ultimo gigante su quella terra, con o senza l’aiuto dell’esercito.   


  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o

  
  
La campanella della cena era inevitabile ed Eren a malincuore si fece strada fino alla mensa. Afferrò la sua porzione di cibo e si sedette con Mikasa e Armin in un angolo, cercando di nascondere la sua mano bendata, ma celare qualunque cosa da Mikasa era impossibile.  
  
Lei gli afferrò il braccio e tiro l’arto ferito dinanzi a sé. “Eren”, gli disse con un tono di rimprovero.  
  
“Non trattarmi come un bambino,” scattò Eren, strappando il proprio braccio via dalla sua presa. Per fortuna la sua mano dominante era ancora funzionante. “Sto bene, è solo un taglio che mi sono fatto lavorando in cucina.”  
  
“Deve essere stato un brutto taglio per dover usare così tante bende,” osservò Armin, prendendo un morso dal suo pane. “Faremo un esercizio di simulazione domani; starai bene?”  
  
Eren provò a non pensare al pezzo reciso del suo pollice che aveva sotterrato all’esterno delle baracche.  
  
“Starò bene,” brontolò, prendendo un cucchiaio pieno di zuppa e fissando i pezzi tagliati di patata che vi erano all’interno. Sperava che quelle fottute patate ne sarebbero valse la pena.  
  
“TU,” urlò una voce infuriata sopra il suono degli altri che mangiavano. Eren si accigliò, guardando in alto verso la faccia arrabbiata di Jean che lo osservava. “Tu, pigro pezzo di merda che non sei altro.”  
  
“Jean,” disse Connie ironicamente, ”stai iniziando un po’ presto oggi, non credi?”  
  
Jean spinse Connie di lato. “Questo bastardo ha saltato il servizio in cucina oggi. Pausa bagno, col cazzo! Sei scomparsa per ore.”  
  
Eren fece un suono di derisione, mostrando la sua mano. “Non l’ho saltata, mi sono solo tagliato per sbaglio. Anche un idiota faccia di cavallo come te dovrebbe sapere che patate e sangue non hanno un buon gusto insieme.”  
  
Eren notò che molti di quei cadetti senza forza d’animo avevano spinto via la propria zuppa.  
  
“ORE!” Jean pronunciò di nuovo con enfasi, afferrando la maglietta di Eren e sollevandolo da terra. “Quindi ti sei fatto un piccolo taglietto, comunque non puoi scomparire e lasciare tutto il lavoro a me.”  
  
Eren afferrò la mano che gli stringeva la maglia con il suo braccio dominante. “Vaffanculo, Jean, posso battermi con una mano sola.”  
  
“Provaci!”  
  
Eren tirò un calcio nello stomaco di Jean e diede un suono strozzato quando quello rispose con un gomito nelle costole. In sottofondo Eren sentì un miscuglio di urla di incitamento e quelli che suonavano come sospiri infastiditi.  
  
Dimenticando per un momento che la sua mano era ferita, Eren scaglio il suo braccio sinistro in avanti per tirargli un pugno ma la caviglia di Jean lo fece inciampare. A terra, con Jean sopra di sé, Eren gli ficcò un gomito in gola. I due lottarono senza fermarsi finché Mikasa afferrò Eren per il retro della maglia e lo sollevò dritto in aria.  
  
“Mikasa!” Eren e Jean dissero con due toni di voci del tutto diversi. La sorella adottiva di Eren guardò con aria feroce Jean, portando Eren a sentirsi un po’ compiaciuto nonostante il fastidio che provava.  
  
“Eren è ferito,” disse lei, poggiando Eren sulla panchina accanto ad Armin, il qual gli sorrise debolmente.  
  
Jean si poggiò sui gomiti e si accigliò. “Scommetto che non ha neanche un graffio,” brontolò, accettando la mano di Connie quando quello si abbassò per aiutarlo.  
  
“Tu, stupido faccia di cavallo che non sei altro, non avrei di certo questo se non fosse così,” disse Eren, sollevando il suo arto bendato, ma congelandosi alla vista della sua mano completamente esposta. Le bende dovevano essergli cadute durante la litigata.  
  
Anche mentre Jean sbuffava e si lamentava che lì “non c’era neanche chissà quanto sangue’, Eren fissava incredulo il pollice che non avrebbe dovuto avere.  
  
“Parli sempre di come sterminerai tutti i giganti e non riesci neanche a sopportare un taglio di carta?” sibilò Jean, ma si sedette a mangiare la sua cena con un ulteriore sbuffo annoiato, lasciando cadere la discussione.  
  
Eren mosse la punta del suo pollice, emettendo un risucchio scioccato quando quella rispose.  
  
“Stai bene?” Gli chiese Armin sembrando preoccupato.  
  
“Bene,” gli rispose Eren. Abbassò lentamente la mano.  
  
Mikasa si sedette accanto a Eren e gli prese la mano gentilmente per riavvolgergli le bende intorno al pollice. C’era ancora del sangue che decorava il tessuto, ma Eren sperava che Mikasa non avesse notato come non vi fosse neanche un singolo taglio da cui avrebbe potuto uscire.  
  
Quando i suoi amici ripresero a mangiare e il resto dei cadetti ritornò a ignorarli, Eren usò la sua mano destra per prendere il suo cucchiaio.  
  
Dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli, i cadetti iniziarono ad andarsene a letto. Eren permise a Mikasa di pulire i suoi piatti, ignorando le strane occhiate dei suoi amici quando non si lamentò per essere trattato come se fosse debole. Non riusciva neanche a ricordare la scusa che diede loro per rassicurarli.  
  
Quando finirono finalmente di prepararsi per la notte, Eren ascoltò con attenzione se vi fossero dei movimenti. I suoi compagni cadetti stavano respirando profondamente, erano stesi nei loro letti da almeno venti minuti prima che Eren sgattaiolasse dal suo. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di indossare le scarpe, spalancando la porta giusto per poterci passare attraverso ma anche per prevenire che la luce lunare entrasse. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e poi si inginocchiò a terra a un paio di metri dall’edificio.  
  
Dopo essersi assicurato che non vi fosse alcuna guardia fuori, Eren scavò in profondità nel terreno. Quando trovò la sua carne recisa, l’afferrò con mani tremanti e lo tenne nel palmo della mano, confrontandolo con il suo nuovo e completamente funzionante pollice.  
  
Il suo pollice era ricresciuto.   


**Author's Note:**

> Note Autrice:
> 
> Mi vorreste dire che in tutti quegli anni in cui Eren è stato uno stupido, suicida, avventato dodicenne, tredicenne e quattordicenne in un campo di addestramento militare… Neanche una volta si è fatto abbastanza male da notare che “O cazzo, guarda qui, il gigantesco squarcio nella mia gamba che mi sono fatto in un incidente durante l’addestramento con le mie grandi spade appuntite tenute da un fottuto bambino è misteriosamente scomparsa in un’ora, magnifico.” Io queste le chiamo cazzate.
> 
> Questa è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa su questo fandom. Questo fandom MANCA SERIAMENTE di un bel numero di buone fanfiction canon-divergent.  
> Ogni cosa è AU— andiamo, rendiamo il canon un po’ più felice.
> 
> Sono una fan di Attack on Titan, ma non un’avida fan che conosce ogni singolo aspetto del manga e dell’anime. Proverò ad essere accurata, ma non mi importa più di tanto se qualcosa non suona tanto bene in questa fic.
> 
> Il titolo della storia viene dalla canzone dei Fall out Boy “Young and Menace”. C’è un fantastico neat SNK MEO su Youtube con questa canzone, quindi se potete andate a dargli un’occhiata.
> 
> Note Traduttrice:
> 
> Ho amato questa fanfiction sin dalla prima volta in cui mi sono ritrovata a leggerla e mentirei se dicessi che sia stato difficile decidere quale traduzione iniziare a postare per prima.
> 
> Mi chiamo Anna, qui su efp mi potete trovare come annicka02, e questo è solo una delle tante storie su cui sto lavorando negli ultimi tempi per questo progetto di traduzione improvviso che mi sono ritrovata fra le mani – prodotto unicamente dalla mia mente assurda che non riesce a sentirsi tranquilla senza avere un qualcosa da fare per passare il tempo e che in più mi faceva provare un dolore fisico ogni volta che pensavo a quanto fosse ingiusto che i lettori e lettrici italiani non potessero godersi tali perle (e sì, lo sono, ve ne accorgerete) che però si trovano scritte in lingua inglese – lingua magnifica, senza dubbio, ma con cui non molti si trovano abbastanza a proprio agio.
> 
> Quindi eccomi qua, piena di buone intenzioni e tanti, troppi sinonimi in questa mia prima traduzione in assoluto. Essendo questa la situazione in cui mi trovo, e poiché non ho alcun/a beta (Se qualcuno fosse interessato si faccia avanti), vi prego di mandarmi a quel paese e sottolinearmi qualunque errore di grammatica vi ritroviate davanti, non vorrei mai che solo a causa mia non possiate godervi la lettura.
> 
> Comunque, la scrittrice è davvero molto gentile, le imprecazioni che i suoi personaggi sputano come se non ci fosse un domani mi rendono la giornata più luminosa (aspetto solo te, Levi), e per ora questa fanfiction è ancora in corso e possiede solo 4 capitoli. Spero di fare del mio meglio, davvero.
> 
> Pubblicherò una volta a settimana per ora, forse anche due se la settimana è buona, quindi verso la fine di Agosto dovrei finire.
> 
> Sappiate che farò leggere all’autrice eventuali commenti, quindi sentitevi liberi di dire e chiedere qualunque cosa – restando sempre in decenti livelli di gentilezza ed educazione, ovviamente.
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo!  
> Anna


End file.
